The Prophecy
by FoodStamps1
Summary: Robinpaw becomes a warrior and abandons Thunderclan to full fill the prophecy  I OWN THIS STORY!Btw, to understand this u gotta read the first one wich is "The begining".


Apprentice-hood

Chapter 1

Robinpaw padded eagerly out of the apprentices den to the entrance. Robinwhisker had a huge smile on her muzzle and couldn't wait for her first lesson. She twitched her head toward the warriors den when she saw something stir. Hawkfire had aroused. Hawkfire padded gracefully over to Robinpaw. "What are we doing today?" asked Robinpaw energetically. " We are going to look at the forest, Robinpaw. I will show you many sites you must remember to help find your way." answered Hawkfire. Robinpaw showed a little bit of disappointment but was still obviously ecstatic. Hawkfire smiled and headed outward. Robinpaw followed excitedly. "First we will see the owl tree," Hawkfire announced, " The owl tree?" Hawkfire nodded. "Yes, it's west of the camp. It was named after the ancient Thunderclan leader, Owlstar." Explained Hawkfire "Cool!" mewed Robinpaw. They continued west until they reached a large tree. Hawkfire stopped and Robinpaw asked, "Is this it?" "Yes" Hawkfire replied. Robinpaw looked up in amazement, her blue eyes wide with interest. Hawkfire let her stare for a couple of minutes and continued to show her the Thunderclan territory. They had walked little ways northeast and came to a clearing surrounded by four large trees. "What is this place?" Robinpaw asked, "This is four trees, this is where gatherings are held and this is also what connects all territories." replied Hawkfire. Robinpaw stared in amazement yet again. An hour had past and the two had trekked a long way southeast and came to a place were there were many trees, but they were cut down. "What is this place? Why are there no trees?" Robinpaw asked. "You ask many questions Robinpaw. This is the treecut place, there are no trees because the twolegs cut them all down." exclaimed Hawkfire. "I don't like it here it's …. depressing." meowed Robinpaw. Hawkfire nodded in agreement. The two padded northeast and arrived at a plce with tall pine trees that loomed over the forest floor. "Where are we now?" Robinpaw asked, "We're at the Tallpines." Explained Hawkfire. "This is a good area for hunting." Acknowledged Hawkfire. As usual Robinpaw stared in amazment. After Robinpaw had a good look at the area the cats ran back to the camp.

After reaching the camp Hawkfire told Robinpaw, "Tomorrow we will learn to hunt." Robinpaw nodded and went over to the fresh kill pile for something to eat. She grabbed a vole for herself and watched as her mentor raced out of the camp to go on a hunting patrol. "Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" called another apprentice from behind. Robinpaw turned to see it was Maplepaw who was calling her. "Yes?" Robinpaw asked, " I was wondering if you would ask Hawkfire if you could come to hunt with me and Redfang!" mewed with a smile. "O.K!" Robinpaw said. Maplepaw twitched her tail in happiness and grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and laid next to Robinpaw to eat. Robinpaw and Maplepaw had become friends only one moon ago and now they were best friends.

Hawkfire had returned with a couple of mice, and a vole in her jaws. She made her way to the fresh kill pile and laid them atop it. "Hawkfire," Robinpaw called, "Yes?" asked Hawkfire "Can we hunt tomorrow with Maplepaw and Redfang?" meowed Robinpaw. "Sure!" replied Hawkfire. Robinpaw twitched her tail and continued eating happily.

The next morning Maplepaw and Robinpaw had woken up extra early so they could go ahead and hunt sooner, not to mention longer. Robinpaw padded out of the den to see Hawkfire and Redfang had already woke and were waiting for them at the gorse tunnel. Robinpaw mewed with excitement and bounded happily to where they were standing. "Good morning Hawkfire. Good morning Redfang." Greeted Robinpaw. Hawkfire nodded and Redfang only stared. Maplepaw had arrived only seconds after Robinpaw. After greeting everyone the group was on their way. They had come to the Tallpines when Hawkfire said " Lets hunt here, it's a good area to learn and catch prey." Redfang twitched his tail in agreement and they explained how to hunt. " First you crouch to keep downwind…" explained Redfang while demonstrating. His red fur gleamed in the sunlight as he hit a sun ray. "Second, you put your weight on your haunches and keep it _off_ your paws so you don't startle your prey…" continued Hawkfire while she demonstrated as well. Redfang, by coincidence, saw a mouse just in the brush, "when prey is in sight…" with that said he took a quick glance at the mouse stirring, "… you pounce!" he said that and creped ever so quietly to about one foot behind the mouse…and he pounced. There was a quick struggle but ended quicker than it started. Redfang padded over proudly with the mouse lodged in his jaws. "Good catch!" Hawkfire pointed out with a smile.

"You try, Robinpaw." Hawkfire ordered. Robinpaw nodded respectfully and got into a crouch. "Like this?" she asked, "Yes," said Hawkfire. Robinpaw smiled and sat up to look for prey. She caught sight of a finch picking at seeds below a tree. She got back into her crouch and stalked it soundlessly. Robinpaw was directly behind it, She pounced. The finch turned to see a cat kill it easily. "_Wonderful!" _Hawkfire complimented. Robinpaw twitched her tail with excitement and waited for the next "mission". "Let's head back to camp. You can give that to the elders and then tend to the queens. O.K?" Hawkfire asked. Robinpaw nodded because she couldn't talk with her mouth full of finch.

When they had reached camp everything was as it was, peaceful, and normal. Robinpaw made way for the elders den as soon as they arrived. When Robinpaw came intot he den she was greeted by a very familiar face. "Hello, Robinpaw," meowed Smokeface. Robinpaw strode over dropped the finch and replied, "Hi, Smokeface. This is for all the elders I caught it myself." Robinpaw felt a wave of pride wash over her. Smokeface looked very proud for this was his kit and she was growing up. He felt pride over everything that improved about her, besides… she was his _only_ kit left.

Chapter 2

Robinpaw woke up stiffly, she had learned to hunt two moons ago. Maplepaw had arrived at moon high that evening and was now sleeping soundly beside Robinpaw. In the morning light mist glittered and the moss seemed as water. It was a magnificent sight. Birds chirped, frogs croaked, and the whole forest seemed to come out of the nights slumber. "Robinpaw," whispered Hawkfire "Yes?" mewed Robinpaw "Let's go hunting, this is the best time!" Hawkfire said. "O.K!" Robinpaw meowed. Robinpaw sat up, cleaned herself, and padded over to Hawkfire. "We will hunt by the Owl tree." Commanded Hawkfire. Robinpaw twitched her tail and lead the way.

Robinpaw stopped at the base of the tree and smelled the air " Is that… _Riverclan?_" asked Robinpaw. Hawkfire smelled the air as well and gasped "It _is!_" Hawkfire crouched low and told Robinpaw, "Go back to camp and warn Heatherstar!" Robinpaw twitched her tail in agreement and ran as fast as her paws would go. Hawkfire stalked forward silently and came up to the Riverclan patrol. Hawkfire sprang up and meowed, "Riverclan, why are you in our territory?" She had half a snarl in her words. The Riverclan patrol looked tired and they're offly wet. " We seek Thunderclan's help… The river is flooding and our camp is submerged. We need help relocating!" pleaded one of the Riverclan cats. "Very well… follow me." Hawkfire said. Hawkfire swiftly made way through the forest where as Riverclan had little trouble due to the fact that they were used to marshes and rivers. They small group of cats arrived at the gorse tunnel and Hawkfire ordered, "Stay here! I'm going to tell them it's not an attack." The Riverclan cats nodded and sat down to rest. Hawkfire disappeared into the camp. In the camp Heatherstar was waiting with a band of warriors and apprentices. "Where are they Hawkfire?" demanded Heatherstar, "They're not here to attack. Their camp is submerged due to floods and they need help relocating." Hawkfire explained. Heatherstar sighed and agreed to help. I will be taking all the warriors except for Hawkfire and Dawnbreeze." Heatherstar announced. Hawkfire and Dawnbreeze nodded and padded together to the fresh-kill pile while Heatherstar and the rest of the warriors ran out of the camp and to Riverclan territory.


End file.
